The Hand that Touches the Sun
by Gothic Lust
Summary: An OLD story of mine. If you wish to coAuthor with me you, send me a PM: Under a secret mission assigned by her long deceased father, Kagome silently watches the last Uchiha, Sasuke, while trying to figure the clues left behind in a mysterious black book.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hand that Touches the Sun **

(This is a place holder title)

**By: Gothic Lust**

InuYasha/Naruto Crossover- Alternate Universe

Kagome Higurashi/Sasuke Uchiha

Action-Adventure/Romance

Rated **T** for - language, violence and sexual content, **MAY go up in later chapters**

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own the InuYasha or Naruto characters. They belong to their respective creators. Dr. Emily Atsuki is my own character.

**Summary****: **Kagome has been watching Sasuke since her father pointed him out to her that day on the bridge. "Look closely Kagome, that's the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke. He may not know it yet but someday, he'll far surpass the power of the great Sanin's. You watch carefully, someday you'll play a part in that, so watch him closely Kagome, he's more powerful than anyone thinks." Years later that prediction of his came true. Kagome had inherited her father's powers of chakra control, foresight and the Miko ancestry of her mother- not to mention a little black book that once belonged to her father.

From that little black book she learns about Sasuke's true past. At his birth, his chakra was so high that her father was called in to seal it within the boy's body; but is it true that he's only running on a very strict limit of his chakra reserves? How can that be, he's powerful enough already. How much power does Sasuke Uchiha truly posses? And will he really save Konoha in time, or will he fall back into his dark role as Konoha's possible downfall?

**Authors Note****: **I know that I'm coming up with a lot of ideas, but that's me. I like the ideas I come up with and I like to share them with you. I get so many that it distracts me most of the time from finishing any of my stories. But I promise to finish them. Promise!

This story I came up with late at night after watching a Naruto episode, the one where they're learning chakra control in the Land of Waves. Well Kakashi's words about Naruto having the most chakra, thus more power got me thinking. What if Naruto wasn't the only one with large stores of chakra? What if Sasuke, at a young age, had a chakra level that surpassed Naruto's? And in fear of that chakra, the Uchiha clan head (Sasuke's father; Fugaku) decided to seal it away and the only one left who knows about it is one Kagome Higurashi- the daughter of the man who sealed Sasuke's chakra years ago. And what if he left Kagome specific instructions to release Sasuke's power because he foretold an event that would need it?

Yea I know I gave away a good amount of the plot but I don't mind. It's not such a big secret. The secret is how much power Sasuke has and what this event is. Hehehe… You'll have to read the story to find all that out.

***

_The sun was setting softly over the distant horizon to hide behind the great mountain that bore the faces of the four great Hokage's of Konohagure. I couldn't bear to see it go. With the sun's departure meant that I would have to get into bed and sleep the night away. I didn't want to do that, waste precious time like that. _

_My father stopped at the side of the bridge facing the setting sun. He smiled ever so slightly, it was the first smile I've seen in a long time that wasn't forced. I walked over to his side and sat down, throwing my legs carelessly over the side allowing them to swing in the light breeze. _

_He noticed me sitting there next to him and took a seat. He smiled goofily and threw his legs over the side as well. He kicked his feet, gently pushing mine. This pushing thus started a little war of who could push who the hardest. I won; at least I think I did. _

_The sky gleamed in a beautiful mix of pinks and purples. The sun changed from a scorching ugly yellow color that when you looked directly at it, it turned blue and green distastefully before your eyes, and left its mark there for minutes. It shed that ugly coat that marked the summer's hot days to an orange color that looked like a jewel or the piece of candy I had earlier that day. _

_I turned to my father to see his reaction to the beautiful presentation the sun was making as it descended. It was then I noticed that he wasn't looking at the sun, but a boy slowly walking by the water's edge in the distance. He pulled me closer and whispered to me, like he was telling some kind of secret. _

"_You see that boy there Kagome?" he asked me, pointing to the small boy at the water's edge. "Do you know who he is?"_

"_Hai!" I said. I was proud to know who he was. "That's the Uchiha prodigy Itachi's little brother, Uchiha, Sasuke." I beamed a smile at my father; the one he said challenged the sun on the brightest of days. _

_My father smiled goofily again and leaned closer to my ear. _

"_Look closely Kagome that is the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke. He may not know it yet but someday, he'll far surpass the power of the great Sanins. You watch carefully, someday you'll play a part in that, so watch him closely Kagome, he's more powerful than anyone thinks." _

_I opened and shut my mouth several times. I blinked and looked again at the little boy who was now joined by his older brother, dressed as a Jounin at the age of 10._

"_Daddy, you're fibbing." I giggled. "Itachi's the Uchiha prodigy, not Sasuke. You tell funny fibs."_

_He just stood and smiled again, a true smile. The sun, nearly gone in the distance still haloed his figure in its glow. It made me doubt my own words, just for a moment though._

"_One day Kagome, you'll understand." he said as he stretched his arm out to me to help me stand. _

_I gladly accepted the hand and didn't comment on his words. As we finished the walk across the bridge I took one more look at the prodigy my father claimed he was as he turned the corner of the ramen shop into the Uchiha district laughing and smiling up at his older-stronger-brother. _

_I smiled at his back and thought, maybe, my dad could be right. Sasuke could be a prodigy. I'll do as he said, I'll watch and wait._

_I hiked up the hem of my pink kimono with paper cranes painted into the collar, ends of my sleeves and at the bottom near my feet to catch up to my father who had walked ahead of me. I was now regretting my choice of wearing the blue getta, it slowed me down. _

"_Daddy, wait for me!" I called to him, hurrying my steps as fast as I could. He turned and smiled at me, extending his hand out for me to grab. _

"_Come on Kagome, let's go home."_

_Again his figure was haloed by the fading light but I could see clearly the form of his dark green jacket that signified him as a Jounin of our village and the ninja head band he wore on his forehead shined, nearly blinding me. But it couldn't hide the goofy smile he held on his face. I grabbed his hand and we walked home together, the whole time laughing and smiling. _

_It was the last time we spoke of the real Uchiha prodigy, and one of the last times I saw that goofy smile. He died not too long after, along with the Uchiha clan. It was also the last time I saw Sasuke give a smile like the one he gave his brother as they rounded the ramen shop entering the Uchiha district. _

**Chapter One: **

I sighed once again as I listened to our sensei lecture on about chakra and how it can be used to heal or destroy. I knew where the lecture was going. It was going to lead into our lab, where we were going to practice healing on live subjects with minor wounds. We've heard this lecture every time before a lab.

"Alright, now place your coats on, were heading into the hospital." Sensei Dr. Emily Atsuki said.

I walked over with the rest of the class that consisted of a various age group. All the students however were older than me. The oldest was a woman of 25. She was assigned to take this course for her ninja group. Many of the other students were forced to take this class as well, most of them females. As I grabbed one of the light green coats of the apprentice Medic-nins, Dr. Atsuki called to me.

"Kagome, could you come here please."

"Just a second." I called back. I hurriedly placed the coat over my jeans and pink tee and grabbed my purse before heading over to her desk.

I stood there as she watched the students file out of her classroom. It wasn't until the last straggler, a young man with unruly red hair, left the room did she turned to address me.

"Kagome, you're a great medic. When it comes to knowledge and skill you're unrivaled," She began. Her tone didn't reflect the comment she bestowed upon me. I understood though. I looked down at my feet, the thin strap sandals I wore exposed my toes, which I painted a shocking blue the night before.

She sighed and placed a hand to her temple, trying to rid herself of the migraine I knew she had.

"But, when it comes to putting it to use on a human being instead of a corpse or doll, you choke up. Why's that Kagome?"

I didn't look up from my feet. I wiggled my toes to see if it would relieve some of the anxiety I was feeling. It didn't work.

"I don't know." I whispered.

She looked at me as if to call a bluff but she shook it off and stood from her swivel chair and grabbed her purse.

"What ever it is I know you'll overcome it this time. Just clear your head and focus on how much better the person's life will be once they're healed." She turned, gave me a brilliant smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. "That helps me whenever I get nervous or anxious."

Together we headed down the hall and out the door of the school in silence. It took only five minutes to get to the hospital but I wish it took longer.

We were given a room filled with chairs and exam tables. I noticed most of my classmates where already working with doctors and patients alike. Most were ninja with small injuries like sprains, cuts and bumps.

At the end of the room was a small child with sandy blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and pale skin. He was crying over a scrapped knee he must have gained while accompanying his grandmother here. Nobody took any notice of him, the grandmother insisted he was alright; after all it was only a scrapped knee.

I smiled and pulled the tie of my bag apart. I remembered when I was a little girl, whenever I scrapped my knee I would cry. My mother would scold me for being such a child but my father would just smile and tell me funny tales to distract me from the sting of the antiseptic he used to clean it.

I crossed the room and approached the child. He looked up at me with large brown tear filled eyes. He sniffled and turned his head down in shame. I just smiled and kneeled down to his level.

"Hi there, my name's Kagome. What's your name?" I pulled out a lollipop from my bag. I was planning to keep it for my walk home, but it seems he needed it more than I did.

"Sinichi," he sniffled, rubbing one eye with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Nice to meet you Sinichi, would you like a lollipop?" I asked holding it out for him to take.

He turned to look at his grandmother, who had been looking down at the two of us from her examination table, then to me and the lollipop. She gave him a nod and he gladly took the cherry flavored sucker from my hands.

I gave him a bright smile, grabbed a package of cleaning cloth. "Would you like that cleaned?"

He sniffled again, tears still trailing down his cheek though much less know. He pulled the sucker from his mouth and asked "Will it sting?"

"A little." I said truthfully. "But, I know you won't feel it. Do you see that man over there?" I asked him pointing to a ninja at the other end of the room.

He nodded and stuck the sucker back in-between his lips one cheek swelled were he placed the candy to rest. He eyed the ninja with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled. I bet he had a dream to become one of those ninjas.

"Well, if you want to be like him, you need to stop crying okay." I leaned closer in and whispered to him. "But between you and me, I bet he cried when he sprained his wrist like that."

He held the stick of the lollipop as he giggled, then shook his head as if to deny my words. The tears stopped and he never noticed that I had cleaned his wound as I told him that.

"You see, I told you you wouldn't feel it." I said as I showed him the lightly bloody cloth.

He looked at the cloth then at his scrapped knee that was covered with a band-aid decorated with cartoon ninja's. He gave me a goofy gap-toothed grin that reminded me of my father. I placed my hand gently on his sore knee, we both watched as it glowed a soft blue as the cut healed.

"There you go. Now you can tell your friends about your battle wound and still play without the pain of stretching it." I winked at him and he smiled even bigger. He jumped from the chair and nearly tackled me with his bear hug.

---

The rest of the day went rather well. As each of us reached to fill our quota of 100 patients, I never once got nervous. I healed everyone with perfection. It seems Dr. Atsuki was right, today I was cured.

I was working on my final patient, an elderly man who came in with several cuts and one gash to his arm he got while gardening, when someone unexpected came in, rather reluctantly though.

Sasuke Uchiha held his shoulder tightly, blood seeping though his fingers gently. Behind him was a pink haired Kunoichi, her hands on his back as she pushed him.

"Quit it Sakura! I'm fine." he growled out and tried to resist her shoving.

"No your not! You got hit with a kunai in the shoulder. Do you know how many ligaments are in the shoulder? Do you know what would have happened if it tore a muscle or one of those ligaments? What if it hit the main artery running though your arm?" she practically yelled at him and pushed him even harder.

Behind the two arguing ninja's came the rest of team seven, Naruto Uzumaki and their sensei Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja.

I was the last one left except for Dr. Atsuki who was only here to watch over me and the old man I was tending.

She led them to an exam table and began to set up a tray of things she would need. I sighed, saved. As I finished wrapping the old man's arm I could have sworn I saw him smirk at me.

"You like that young fellow over there?" he asked as he hopped off the table.

"N-no. Of course not. I don't even know him." I said.

"Ah, of course." he mumbled gently and left the room.

I was about to take off my coat when Dr. Atsuki called me for a second time that day.

"Kagome could you come here a moment."

I shrugged, thinking it might be nothing. I continued to peel off the coat and turn at the same time when I noticed Sasuke was still sitting on the exam table, his wound undressed, and his shirt gone.

I blushed lightly. He is beautiful. Finely chiseled abs, strong broad shoulders and hairless, like most of the men in Konoha.

"Could you dress his wound Kagome? I know it's one more than required but I'm off duty today, I'm not supposed to touch any of the patients." she asked, but in her eye there was a small twinkle.

'No way, she set this up.' I thought. I sighed and fixed the coat, but as I did so I vowed to get her back for this.

I crossed the small distance between me and the patient- Sasuke. I could feel the nervousness wash over me with every step. My anxiety boiled under my skin.

"_Look closely Kagome, that's the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke. He may not know it yet but someday, he'll far surpass the power of the great Sanin's. You watch carefully, someday you'll play a part in that, Kagome, he's more powerful than anyone thinks." _

As I touched his shoulder to examine the wound my father's words flooded back to me. 'Great, no pressure!' I thought as I took a cleaning swab from the tray that Dr. Atsuki so _generously _prepared for me and touched it to his wound. He hissed as the antiseptic stung.

"Sorry." I muttered. I couldn't even lift my eyes to meet his. I'm such a coward.

Once the wound was cleaned the hard part came- healing it. 'So much for curse cured!' I thought as I placed a hand delicately on his shoulder. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I did this. I took a calm deep breath. 'What if I screw up? What if instead of healing it, I blow him up or something? Oh god! What would my father say if I did that? He would turn in his grave.'

These negative thoughts changed the color of my chakra from the soft blue of healing to a deeper blue of destruction. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice until Dr. Atsuki yelled out my name.

I yelped and nearly fell off the chair I was sitting on, eyes wide. If it wasn't for the quick reaction of Sasuke Uchiha catching me with is good arm then I would have had a nasty tumble to the floor. Not to mention embarrassing.

'Then again with his arm around my waist like that, I think I'd prefer to hit the floor, and then maybe I could pass the blush as extreme embarrassment.' I thought.

When I was once again steady in my chair he released me. I didn't dare look into his eyes now, or anyone else's for that matter. I could have destroyed his arm just a second ago.

I cast my eyes down in shame and embarrassment. I was ready to get off the seat when I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me.

Dr. Atsuki looked down at me. Her eyes didn't say what I thought they would. I thought she would chew me out for nearly doing the unthinkable. She just gave me a smile, god I hate that smile.

"Try again, this time, clear your mind." she said soothingly.

Now the others were looking at me, the Kunoichi was fingering her kunai holster, ready to unleash a deadly rain of pain on me if I did that again. I could swear she was out for my blood.

"I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else." I apologized, still not looking at Sasuke.

"That's alright? You didn't blow him up, so, no harm done." I looked at Kakashi in disbelief. How could he so easily forgive me for nearly destroying his best student?

"What are you saying Sensei! Did you just see her hand? She could have-" the Kunoichi yelled at Kakashi.

"Yes, well. She didn't so, no harm. Right Sasuke?"

It was the first time I truly looked at him since he walked into the room. I was just waiting for the 'what are you talking about' line any moment.

Sasuke was so beautiful. Even as I waited for the line that would completely hurt me I couldn't get my mind off that. His raven hair had a shine that rivaled my own dark locks. And his onyx eyes drew me deep into the depths of his soul, a journey that was sightless. I saw and understood nothing and everything about him, I felt connected to him.

I waited for the stupid line but it never came. Sasuke just "Hn." and allowed me to touch his shoulder once more.

This time I was determined to get it right. My hand glowed a light blue that verged on the border of becoming a silvery white. Everyone watched in awe, even Sasuke, as his wound closed, the torn muscles and ligaments repaired themselves and the skin slowly began to regenerate. What was left behind when I pulled away my hand was a strong flawless shoulder of one Sasuke Uchiha.

---

I blushed the entire way home. For years I watched Sasuke from afar, never once confronting him of the knowledge I knew. But today, today was the first time I was actually face to face with him. The first time I actually touched him, spoke to him. Even if it was a word or two, or a sound…

The nervousness that I had when I healed him did not leave when he walked out the door, no it got much worse with Dr. Atsuki's teasing.

"_Kagome likes Sasuke. Kagome likes Sasuke"_ her little song flooded through my mind once again.

When had I become the stalker who watched him because I promised to, to the stalker who fell in love with him because she watched him like she promised to?

"Stupid promise." I mumbled, fetching my keys from their hiding spot inside my bag.

I went through my nightly chores like nothing happened earlier today. I showered, brushed my teeth, washed my face, dressed in my PJ's which consisted of a large Tee and panties, then cleaned up from the mess that I made in the morning. I'm not a morning person.

Pulling back the covers of my large bed, the only luxury I could afford with my waitress salary, grabbed my fathers black notebook from the bedside table and went to reading the only page that had writing in it, like always.

_Kagome, if you're reading this then I must be gone from this world—yes I it is cliché, I'm rushing right now since I'm on a very important S-class mission—I'm sorry that I'm not there for you and your mother, but the world isn't like Konohagure. There are evil men in the world, and right now, it is my job to see that the next generation has a chance to survive the war I fear will come. _

_I left this notebook for you to read and use. At least, you will when the time is right._

_In this book I've left my legacy. You know of what I speak. You may or may not remember it now, but you will. And I trust you'll do the right thing._

_Do you remember what I said on the bridge? I hope you will my dear Kagome, because it is your duty to fulfill what I cannot. _

_Please try to understand. Everything with make sense to you w one day my darling. For now promise me you'll watch him, because one day he's going to watch over you and all of Konohagure. _

_I love you Kagome._

_Dad_

I placed the book where it rested every day on my nightstand. Tears stinging in the corners of my eyes. I flipped the switch to my tableside lamp, and lay in the dark, crying to myself- like always.

* * *

**This was something VERY old that was sitting on my pen drive. I decided to post the first two chapters just for the heck of it, especially since I haven't posted anything in about a year. I know, life is sad, but oh well…**

**I hope you enjoyed this crappy crappy beginning to this fan fiction. Chapter two will be up shortly. Please ignore any grammar and spelling errors that may have occurred, I have not edited this in any way other than giving it a quick read through. **

**--Gothic Lust**

**Ps. Don't expect frequent updates on this fan fiction, I have not fully planned it out, and whatever was planned is going to change most likely. If you wish to co-author this with me, you can drop me a message. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hand that Touches the Sun **

(This is a place holder title)

**By: Gothic Lust**

InuYasha/Naruto Crossover- Alternate Universe

Kagome Higurashi/Sasuke Uchiha

Action-Adventure/Romance

Rated **T** for - language, violence and sexual content, **MAY go up in later chapters**

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own the InuYasha or Naruto characters. They belong to their respective creators. Dr. Emily Atsuki is my own character.

**Summary****: **Kagome has been watching Sasuke since her father pointed him out to her that day on the bridge. "Look closely Kagome, that's the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke. He may not know it yet but someday, he'll far surpass the power of the great Sanin's. You watch carefully, someday you'll play a part in that, so watch him closely Kagome, he's more powerful than anyone thinks." Years later that prediction of his came true. Kagome had inherited her father's powers of chakra control, foresight and the Miko ancestry of her mother- not to mention a little black book that once belonged to her father.

From that little black book she learns about Sasuke's true past. At his birth, his chakra was so high that her father was called in to seal it within the boy's body; but is it true that he's only running on a very strict limit of his chakra reserves? How can that be, he's powerful enough already. How much power does Sasuke Uchiha truly posses? And will he really save Konoha in time, or will he fall back into his dark role as Konoha's possible downfall?

**Authors Note****: **I know that I'm coming up with a lot of ideas, but that's me. I like the ideas I come up with and I like to share them with you. I get so many that it distracts me most of the time from finishing any of my stories. But I promise to finish them. Promise!

This story I came up with late at night after watching a Naruto episode, the one where they're learning chakra control in the Land of Waves. Well Kakashi's words about Naruto having the most chakra, thus more power got me thinking. What if Naruto wasn't the only one with large stores of chakra? What if Sasuke, at a young age, had a chakra level that surpassed Naruto's? And in fear of that chakra, the Uchiha clan head (Sasuke's father; Fugaku) decided to seal it away and the only one left who knows about it is one Kagome Higurashi- the daughter of the man who sealed Sasuke's chakra years ago. And what if he left Kagome specific instructions to release Sasuke's power because he foretold an event that would need it?

Yea I know I gave away a good amount of the plot but I don't mind. It's not such a big secret. The secret is how much power Sasuke has and what this event is. Hehehe… You'll have to read the story to find all that out.

**Chapter Two: **

"_Look closely Kagome, that's the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke. He may not know it yet but someday, he'll far surpass the power of the great Sanin's. You watch carefully, someday you'll play a part in that, so watch him closely Kagome, he's more powerful than anyone thinks." _

"_Daddy, you're fibbing." I giggled. "Itachi's the Uchiha prodigy, not Sasuke. You tell funny fibs."_

_He just stood and smiled again, a true smile. The sun, nearly gone in the distance still haloed his figure in its glow. It made me doubt my own words, just for a moment though._

"_One day Kagome, you'll understand." he said as he stretched his arm out to me to help me stand. _

***

"_One day Kagome, you'll understand."_

The world suddenly went from dream to reality when something smacked me hard on my backside.

I groaned and tried desperately to detangle myself from the covers of my bed when I noticed something was different. "When did my bed turn into my floor?" I questioned stupidly. It was only when my elbow hit the metal platform of my bed did I notice the stupidity of my question, but that didn't stop me from saying something else stupid. "Who put that there?"

I blinked groggily and made the everyday trip to the kitchen for coffee. Coffee made everything better. Only when the brewed mug of caffeine goodness sat in my hands did I appreciate the life I lived. I took a deep sniff of the aroma the beans gave and sighed in delight. "What would I ever do without you?" I asked the mug before taking and even deeper sip of the hot drink.

Today, hopefully, I'll be spared the pain and embarrassment of running into Sasuke Uchiha.

I dragged myself and my coffee mug to my bedroom where I proceeded to make the bed, after taking several long procrastinating sips of my hot coffee. Coffee doesn't taste so good cold, at least, not in the morning. That was my excuse to dwindle in the delight and avoid the chore of straightening my room before getting ready for Med school.

Bed made and books safely tucked back into my bag, I sat down by the nightstand to finish my now cool coffee. I frowned and placed the mug on the table. "Too cold for my tastes."

As my hand retracted, my fingers grazed the soft leather bound black notebook of my fathers.

"_One day Kagome, you'll understand."_

I recoiled my fingers so fast I nearly fell off the bed. "Where did that come from?"

Blinking, I experimentally brushed my fingertips against the soft worn leather. Nothing. I lifted the book to my lap and flipped through the pages. Nothing.

"Kagome you silly girl, your imagining things." I laughed at myself as I placed the book down on the nightstand once more.

'But what am I supposed to understand? He really didn't elaborate too much from what he said on the bridge.'

"Father, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked the book. Again, nothing.

Damn book. It will be the cause of my eternal suffering.

I rose from my seat and decided to leave his words for another time to ponder. No use in filling my head with silly nonsense before school.

Grabbing my bag and keys from the dish near the door, and left my one room apartment and the notebook my father left me in the dark.

---

Med school was the same as every other day without a lab, lecture, lecture and more lecturing.

For me, I thought it would never end. Thankfully though, we were released for lunch. We had an hour, and I planned to use that hour to fill my growling stomach. 'I'm so stupid; I forgot to eat this morning.'

Walking down the roads of Konoha during lunchtime was like trying to pick your way through a crowd of Sasuke fan-girls if he were sitting at a kissing booth. I laughed at the thought. 'No, getting though would be impossible if that ever happened, this was much easier.'

I finally made it to the ramen shop, where several people sat happily chatting over hot noodles.

'Hot noodles, sounds good and cheap.' I was a little short on cash since I haven't been into work for some time now. I was trying to get ready for the practice exam to become a registered Medic-nin.

I sat in one of the empty seats at the counter and ordered the lunch chicken special with a large glass of chilled green tea.

"Your tea ma'am." the serving girl said to me and handed me my beverage.

"Thank you, but no need to call me ma'am. I'm only 16." I told her.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. With the medic uniform I thought you were older. I'm sorry." she smiled at me, made a small bow and left.

'That's right, Dr. Atsuki told us to wear the practice coats to lunch. She also said to meet her at the bridge leading to the training grounds. That spells disaster.'

I finished my food quickly and paid. I only had 10 minutes to reach the meeting spot.

It took me seven minutes to get there, halfway through I was running. I didn't like to be late, especially to this.

Dr. Atsuki was leaning against a cart filled with first-aid bags. 'I knew this was going to spell disaster. I just knew it.'

She smiled to me and waved me over to the cart.

"There was no need to rush Kagome, you're the first one here."

"I am?" I panted clutched at a stitch in my side. "Damn it, I thought I was late."

Dr. Atsuki just laughed at me and held out a bag for me.

"I guess you already know what we're doing?" she stated more than asked.

"Let me see, we're going to be watching the ninja's train and heal any injuries." I raised an eyebrow. Not too hard to figure out.

"Yes, that's true, but there's more to it than that." She stated as a matter of fact. She struck a pose, finger in the air as if she were a genius of some sort. Her large glasses fell to the tip of her nose, I could just hear the music screech to a halt as she had to adjust the said glasses.

With them safely back at the bridge of her nose where they magnified her eyes to be twice the size, she continued to brief me on the purpose of our little excursion.

"You and the rest of the class will not only be watching their training and healing them, but you will be doing so for the rest of the next two weeks."

"I… what!" I took several deep breaths. 'Oh no! Oh no! Big trouble. She's going to pair me with Sasuke's team isn't she! I'm dead.'

Her large magnified brown eyes gave an evil twinkle before she turned from me and started handing out medicine bags to the rest of the class that just happened to show up. 'Lucky them, they don't have her on their backs. She's trying to kill me I know it!'

She told the assignment to the rest of the group and begged them to follow her. Many of the other females were discussing the assignment amongst themselves. "I hope I get Sasuke's group, or Neji's. Those two…" the sentence was cut of with several high pitched squeals of delight.

I sighed and shook my head. I feel sorry for Neji, whoever he is, those girls will probably strangle him in his sleep without even realizing it. On the other hand, I feel sorry for myself, I'm stuck with Sasuke. I just know it. Can my life get any worse?

Thunder boomed dramatically. 'Apparently it can!' I sighed. 'Lovely, I'm fate's favorite toy. They sent Dr. Atsuki to do their bidding.' I would have cried if it wasn't so pathetic.

When we reached the clearing I could see several teams standing there, among them was Kakashi's group- team seven complete with Sasuke. 'Oh yea, I'm a goner.'

"Now settle down everyone, the Jounin's and I have discussed this thoroughly with the Hokage and she has agreed to the idea of you joining the teams for the two weeks. That means that you must listen to what ever the Jounin's tell you. If they are sent out on a mission, so are you. Call this practice for the exam."

"They've chosen who will be their medic, I had nothing to do with the decisions ladies."

I glared at her. 'My ass you didn't influence Kakashi to take me.' I sighed and settled myself to my doom.

"Such wonderfully spirited youth!" Gai shouted out and was echoed by Rock Lee. I've heard of them and could easily point them out in any crowd. They look so much alike.

They started in order of seniority, Gai's Team took the red haired male that was the last one out the other day. I heard many of the girls sigh and nearly in tears depart to their groups. So Neji must be the pupil-less, long brown haired man in Gai's team. I had to admit, he too was quite beautiful, very much like Sasuke.

He was welcomed with warm praises from Gai's team. I closed my eyes. It was only me and another girl about my age. She was eyeing Sasuke like a piece of meat she wanted to eat, it didn't seem like she was going to take the time to cook the said meat first either, she might just eat it raw.

"Kagome, you're with Kakashi's team, team seven." Dr. Atsuki announced. I could just feel the glares from the girls who weren't picked for this. But surprisingly enough Sakura's glare was the strongest. I guess she didn't forget the incident from yesterday.

I gave one last glare to Dr. Atsuki before making my way to the team I would be staying with for the next two weeks.

---

Watching them practice was something else. True I've seen Sasuke practice by himself, but the ease with which he fights here is so different. When he practices on his own, he drives himself to the edge. Here he's competing with Naruto to see who's the best.

'Boys will be boys.' I thought while watching Naruto and Sasuke spar, next to me Sakura sat. She was very tense, like a coil ready to spring. Though her gaze was directed to the fighting pair I just knew that her attention was directed only to me.

I shifted so I wouldn't be sitting on my ankles, Sakura made such a sudden movement that it frightened me. She had flipped the lid of her kunai holster open and grabbed one with her right hand. Her eyes bore directly into my own, her 'billboard' brow would have spelled 'move and you die' if it were a window to her thoughts.

I didn't move for the rest of the time they were training, except when I was called to heal the numerous injuries Sasuke left on Naruto and the sprained wrist Sasuke gained when Naruto made a surprising attack that force Sasuke to doge at an odd angle.

Sasuke sat in front of me as I taped his injured wrist. I healed what I needed to, but it was still going to be sore, this time I didn't mess up and nearly blow him up. That sole fact seemed to calm Sakura some, but not by much.

"Thank you."

I looked up at him, blushing. 'Did he just say…'

"For healing me yesterday and for today." His words brought back those stupid butterflies I had forced out of my stomach yesterday to come back full force, and they may have invited many of their friends because it feels so much worse.

"N-n-no problem." I'm such a damn fool. I stuttered.

If Sasuke noticed it or not he thankfully did not comment. I then went to Naruto and began to heal his wounds. He complained the entire time.

"I'm going to beat you next time Sasuke-teme, believe it!" he shouted to Sasuke's retreating figure.

"Whatever dobe." he replied with a wave of his injured left hand. Then he was gone between the trees, swallowed up by the darkness.

"NARUTO! You idiot! How can you say that to Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted at him and hit him on the head several times.

"Ow ow ow… but Sakura!"

"If you hit him any more his brain might not work right for tomorrow's mission." Kakashi said from where he was leaning against the tree reading from his perverted book.

"Don't say that, I'm sure he'll do great." I smiled.

"You really think so Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked his eyes beaming with joy. I nodded.

I didn't really pay attention too much to the mission comment, I was much too busy treating Naruto and ridding myself of my butterflies before I could even sort that out.

"Oh that's right you don't know about the mission do you?" Sakura asked me. Her demeanor changed once Sasuke was gone, now she was civil to me. 'Weird!'

"No I don't. This is the first I've heard of it." I said while tugging Naruto's right sleeve up to see the injury to his elbow.

"It's nothing really. We're escorting two people from the Village hidden in the Mist back here, nothing too risky." Kakashi stated, lifting his head from his book to address me before disappearing behind it once more.

"If it's not risky then why do they need to send chunin ninja to escort them here? Isn't that a genin job?" I asked him.

"Well we're almost Jounin right Kakashi-sensei? And… hey, why is it we have this mission? You better not have set this up Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled pulling the arm I was working on to point at Kakashi. He hissed in pain as the bandages pulled on his swollen elbow. I growled and pulled him hard towards me, not much good it did but it got his attention, he handed me back his elbow and I began to rewrap it.

Kakashi ignored Naruto's comment.

"Naruto's right, why were we assigned this mission?" Sakura asked, now realizing that this mission was far below their standards.

"Well, we received this assignment because the two people we are escorting are not ninja. One is a samurai and the other is a Miko. And yes Naruto, you all are getting very close to Jounin level."

"A Miko? I thought I was the only one left." I must have heard him wrong.

Kakashi looked at me, puzzled for a moment.

"You're a Miko?" he asked me.

"Yep, from my mother's side. Do you know the Miko's name? It may be a cousin of mine?"

"Sadly that information wasn't given to me. They just told me where we would be meeting them, I'm sure it's for their protection."

"But Kakashi-sensei, just because they're not ninja doesn't mean that we should be given the assignment? It's still genin level right?" Sakura continued to question him.

"The rest I'm not a liberty to say, especially when Sasuke's not here." Kakashi said dismissing the topic to return to his book.

I tied the bandage off to Naruto's elbow and healed the torn ligaments. "There you go Naruto, all done."

"Really, wow!" he said extending his elbow and making fists.

"Don't over do it Naruto, or you'll injure it again." Sakura said.

"That's right. It's not fully healed. That elbow is going to be sore for a while. I suggest when you get home you put some ice on it." I said.

"Well why couldn't you heal it all the way? I mean you're a medic-nin right? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"I'm a medic-nin in training. I'm not allowed to heal wounds like that fully. Not until the actual exam or during missions. The wound would have to jeopardize to your life or a risk, like you would lose the limb or full function of it for instance. Those are the only exceptions allowed to us." I explained to him.

"Oh."

"Naruto you're such an idiot."

I just smiled. I may just get used to the group, once my butterflies leave that is.

---

"Oh Kagome, we're meeting at four in the morning at the old red bridge." Sakura shouted to me as we parted ways.

"Thank you Sakura!" I shouted back, shifting the bundle of clothes in my arms. We did a little shopping, she said my wardrobe needed changing, and that my clothing wouldn't be good if we needed to run or fight.

"_But Sakura, I'm not a fighter. I couldn't kill a fly. Let a lone defend myself from a ninja."_

"_Nonsense… you'll be fine. Nobody is going to attack you if you look like a ninja. They're going to be too busy with Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to think about two kunoichi like us. Besides…" This time she was smiling, winked and stuck her tongue out at me as if to be confiding a secret to me. "If you go out the way you do now then you'll be a target. They'll try to capture you as well, use you as leverage to get the two we're escorting. Do you get it now? And I just want to dress you up, you're quite cute."_

I gave in so easily after that. I couldn't argue with the fact that if I went out in just shorts and a T-shirt, then I'd be a definite target. It would be like I was holding a sign that said, 'I can't fight, please capture me!'- Yea, just the thing to impress Sasuke.

I dug my keys from their hiding place in my purse, shoved it into the lock, opened the door then threw the bundle of clothes on the floor. Since I hadn't eaten in the morning there was little to clean up. The mug I used to hold my coffee sat in the sink filled with water. I dumped the contents, grabbed the sponge and washed out the cup, placing it on a towel to dry on the side.

I pulled off my clothes layer by layer, scattering them on my bedroom floor. My bathroom light flickered on, flashed a few times before dying entirely. I cursed at my luck and dug through the counter underneath the sink for a few candles and matches. Once lit and placed around the room, I showered then filled the tub with warm water to soak my aching body in.

Once Sakura had found my size for just about every inch of my body, she went hay wire. She pulled many different things off the racks, shoving them in my arms before throwing me into a dressing compartment to change. Many of the outfits were her style, dresses with slits up the sides with spandex shorts underneath. She told me she wore them a lot when she first started out at the academy, now she wore something a little more appealing to the male eye.

I blushed when she confided that to me. Like I needed Sasuke to get the wrong impression of me, if he hadn't formulated one already. I stepped out of the tub, rinsed then wrapped a fluffy towel around my semi-dry form.

After dressing in my normal night attire and picked the cloths from where they landed on my floor and threw them in the hamper, I settled in my bed. With the covers and pillows arranged to my liking, I picked up my father's journal and flipped through it absent mindedly. I re-read the first page and out of habit I flipped to the second page, half expecting words to follow my father's crude opening.

As memories flooded my mind of my childhood years spent in my father's arms, words started to scribble themselves onto the page without a pen from which the ink flowed from. I tossed the book onto my pillows, far away from me and my broken mind.

The words continued to race across the page as if connected to my fear of them disappearing. They blurred in my vision, warping into two lines as I tried to follow them with my eyes. I read as much as I could before understanding they were directions to something before they faded back into the crisp whiteness of the page.

* * *

**This was something VERY old that was sitting on my pen drive. I decided to post the first two chapters just for the heck of it, especially since I haven't posted anything in about a year. I know, life is sad, but oh well…**

**I hope you enjoyed this crappy crappy beginning to this fan fiction. Please ignore any grammar and spelling errors that may have occurred, I have not edited this in any way other than giving it a quick read through. **

**--Gothic Lust**

**Ps. Don't expect frequent updates on this fan fiction, I have not fully planned it out, and whatever was planned is going to change most likely. If you wish to co-author this with me, you can drop me a message. **


End file.
